


Uncle Sam

by Stonyinspirationwriter



Series: The Ava Stark-Rogers Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, New Parent, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), UNCLE - Freeform, Uncle Sam, baby girl - Freeform, steve rogers father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonyinspirationwriter/pseuds/Stonyinspirationwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old friends reconnect after being apart for a while, and Sam Wilson gets to meet his baby niece for the first time.</p><p>Another piece included in a series of shorts involving Steve Rogers and Tony Stark with a daughter. Will hopefully lead up to a longer story that involves her transition into becoming the Iron Woman. (Series can be read in any order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Sam

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Sam Wilson, and a bit nervous! Please leave feedback.

Sam Wilson decided that the sight of Steve pushing a stroller was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. Despite still being new to fatherhood, Steve was a natural–at ease and practically glowing with adoration for his baby girl. It had been a while since Sam had last seen his friend, and seeing him this happy brought him second hand joy.

Steve was a good man. The best man–and Sam had met plenty of good men in his life—he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. All the ugly shit Steve had endured, and all the things he’d lost through the years was enough to turn anyone bitter. But despite everything, Steve had continued to tightly hold onto his integrity and maintain his morale, while simultaneously inspiring others to do the same. It was truly an honor to have fought by his side. Sam wasn’t able to express any of this to Steve, though. Steve has never been able to comprehend the affect he has on people.

Sam chuckled to himself as Steve paused their walk to adjust baby Ava’s little sun hat, even though the canopy on the stroller was more than enough to protect her little head from the sun’s rays. New parents worry about everything. He’ll learn in time.

“How’s fatherhood treating ya?” Sam said. “Getting any sleep? Oh wait, you don’t need much of that, anyway.”

“She’s a pretty sound sleeper.” Steve said, a little smirk on his lips. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, her red lips stuck in a pout. He rose from his crouch and focused his powerful blue eyes on Sam. He hadn’t physically changed much over the years.

He was still insanely fit, and looked almost exactly the way he had looked when they had first met, but he had aged. Although there were no prominent wrinkles–besides the little laugh lines near his eyes and there were no signs of grey. Steve’s age existed only in his eyes. A seemingly pristine ocean on the surface that held unfathomable secrets in the deepest, unexplored bottom.

“Being a father is…” Steve’s voice trailed off as Ava made a noise in her sleep that sounded like a sigh of contentment. Steve smiled. “It’s the best job in the world.”

“You got that right”, Sam said, thinking of his own children.

“It’s funny”, Steve said. “I thought that the Steve Rogers that had wanted the whole marriage and kids package had died when that plane had crashed into the ocean, Steve mused. “In a way he did This is different. It’s good different. It’s more than I could have ever wanted.”

“Billionaire, adorable baby girl… That is definitely the dream.”

Steve laughed.

Central Park was already bustling with activity: Runners, exercise groups, dog walkers, children etc. It was expected to be the first day of what was supposed to be a hot summer, which is why they had decided to come early.

“How’s Sam Jr.”? Steve asked as they resumed their morning walk.

“He’s great.” Sam grinned. “He’s a military pilot. He may be looking to take his old man’s wings on someday. Join The Avengers.”

“Really?” Steve mused.

“He grew up in our world, it makes sense that he would want to.”

“What about Michael?”

“Right now, I’m more worried about him passing English”, Sam joked, thinking about his ridiculously stubborn younger son.

Steve forced a smile, although it immediately faded . He clenched his jaw, his eyes flicked toward the top of the stroller. Noticing the tension, Sam raised an eyebrow.

“What would you do if Ava wanted to one day take up Tony’s Iron Man suit?” Sam couldn’t help but ask. Steve contemplated the issue for a few moments. He sighed a little dejected puff of air. “I don’t know.” He murmured. “Let’s just focus on her learning to feed herself, first”, Steve added in a lighter tone. Sam nodded in understanding. He would be lying if he said that he doesn’t still worry about his boys.

None of them spoke for a while as they slowly meandered through the park. It was strange walking with Steve. Back in the day, Steve was a speeding bullet. “On your left”, Steve used to say as he continually passed him in a span of three minutes. No doubt that Steve still was a bullet, but the difference between then and now was that they used to be more occupied with getting there, rather than enjoying here.

“Speaking of Iron Man”, Sam suddenly said, diffusing any lingering tension. “How is that, uh, fella of yours?”

Steve shot him an incredulous look. “Seriously Sam?”

“I’m only kidding!” Sam raised his hands in a mock surrender, chuckling to himself. It was a throwback to their old running joke.

When Steve had first started dating Tony, Sam had struggled with how to properly refer to Tony. Boyfriend didn’t sit right on the tongue, and Steve had looked like he was prepared to punch him out for using it. Referring to Tony as Your guy, had sounded, as well as felt, incredibly awkward to say. Then Sam had finally found a word that was not only amusing to say, but also never failed to push Steve’s buttons: Fella. Although for the majority of the time, Sam had just referenced Tony as Tony.

“Husband.” Sam corrected.

“Completely wrapped around her little finger.” Steve said, smirking. “It’s, uh, pretty adorable. He’s currently taking a break from his schedule. We both are.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, they grow so fast. If you’re not quick enough, you’ll miss it.” 

“I don’t want to miss anything.”

An attractive woman, and her equally attractive friend, stopped them so they can gush over Ava. Steve beamed with pride of their compliments. Once they left, Sam exhaled his frustration. “When you can look but you cant touch…” He reminisced. “I’ll need to borrow my niece some time.”

“You want to use my child to get attention from women? Those women couldn’t have been older than thirty.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a little attention, right Ava?” Sam asked the newly awake baby. He hadn’t had a chance to properly meet her yet. By the time Steve had arrived, the ride over had already rocked her to sleep. She peered up at him with tired, petulant eyes for a few moments, and then began to whimper.

“Guess not.” Steve remarked. He moved to take Ava out of the stroller, but Sam interjected. “Let me do it”, he said. Sam scooped her up into his arms, slightly bouncing her.

Ava stared up at him with large brown eyes, her lower lip jotting out in a pout as she assessed the strange man, pondering if she should continue to cry. “I’m your Uncle, Sam.” Steve broke into laughter. Sam cringed as he realized that Uncle Sam would from this moment on forever be his nickname.

Sam decided to ignore it for the time being, and continued to croon over her. He complimented her outfit; her beautiful eyes, her long full lashes, He told her that he was sorry he hadn’t been able to be there when she was born, but that he kept her picture on his desk, and promised that she could always come to him if her daddies were driving her insane.

All the while, Ava continued to stare at him as he spoke. At times her eyes would light up and her little mouth would form a quick smile for him when a certain word or sound had caught her attention. And, after a few more minutes of trying a variety of ridiculous expressions, Sam had finally found the face that made her laugh.

Sam spent the rest of their walk carrying her and conversing with her, while Ava continued to attentively watch him.

Steve decided that the sight of them together was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

And by the end of the day, everyone was calling him Uncle Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> For more on Ava's story: http://avastarkrogers.tumblr.com/meetava
> 
> The official Ava Stark-Rogers tumblr: http://avastarkrogers.tumblr.com/


End file.
